Total Sonic Island!
by SuperSonicRocks
Summary: Twenty-two campers have signed up to spend eight and a half weeks at a crummy summer camp. What could possibly happen? Co-written with Starlightlovesya123.


**Please review if possible and give me a tip if you don't like it. Thanks!**

A man with skinny legs and muscular torso, wearing brown pants, and a blue shirt, walked up to a rather shabby-looking dock. He ran his fingers through his (according to him) amazing gorgeous black hair, and then turned to look at a camera. He took a deep breath, then began his speech.

**Chris**: Yo! What's up, all you watchers out there? We're coming at ya live from Camp Walawanawka! Somewhere in Maui, Hawaii. I'm your host, Chris Maclean, up with Season 1 of one of the best shows on television, right now! So here's the deal. Twenty-two animals have signed up to spend eight and a half weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp. They will be competing in challenges, they will get two teams, (that is revealed next chapter) and the team that loses has to vote off someone at our deluxe bonfire ceremonies! At these ceremonies, all but one camper will receive a S'more. Those who receive a S'more are safe, while the one who does not must leave Total Sonic Island. And he/she can never, ever, EVER come back. Ever. Now here comes our first camper!

The sound of loud hip-hop music, combined with that of a motorboat, filled the air. A, also shabby-looking, boat pulled up to the dock, right in front of Chris. Out of said boat jumped a blue hedgehog.

**Sonic**: Yo Chris! How's it goin'?

**Chris:** Hello, Sonic. Welcome to Total Sonic Island!

**Sonic: **Awesome! The show's named after me!

**Chris: **It said that in the contract, dude.

**Sonic: **Pssh. Contracts Schmontracts. I never read those things anyway.

**Chris: **Er…can you turn that down?

**Sonic: **Huh? Oh!

The blue hedgehog turned around and snapped his fingers. The music instantly turned off.

**Chris: **Well, you certainly get around, don't you?

Sonic gave a cocky grin.

**Sonic**: I sure do! I'm the world's fastest hedgehog! Ever!

**Chris: **Cool. And…here comes our next contestant!

A second boat appeared, this one completely painted pink, playing the song "Barbie Girl."

**Sonic: **Oh, no…

The boat pulled up, and about fifty pink suitcases were thrown out onto the dock.

**Chris: **Hey! Watch it! This face costs some money, ya know!

A pink, spiky head appeared from the pile of luggage. She then climbed out, and revealed herself to be a pink hedgehog, wearing a short, red dress, and long, red boots, that looked like they belonged in arctic weather.

**Amy: **Chris! It's so amazing to be here! Wait...where's Sonikku?

**Chris: **Er…Sonikku?

**Amy: **You know, the blue hedgehog!

**Chris: **Oh! Right-

A blur of blue disappeared from the dock.

**Chris: **…there. Hmm. I guess he went away.

**Amy: **SONIC!

The pink hedgehog grabbed a rather large looking hammer, and ran off as well.

**Chris: **Heh. I love this show. Ah, now for our next camper!

Suddenly a red bag appeared on the dock, and another boat pulled up to the dock. Out climbed a red echidna, with two spikes on each of his gloved knuckles, and with a crooked smile on his face.

**Knuckles: **Yo, dude!

The red echidna punched his fist against Chris', being careful not to actually stab him.

**Chris: **Hey, uh, watch the fist, dude. Anyway, Knuckles is in the house! Oh…and here's the next camper! Wait…campers!

Up pulled yet another boat. On said boat was a lilac feline, sitting on the railing of the boat, her eyes closed, her head bent low. Standing beside her was a yellow hedgehog, her quills blown back by the wind, revealing bright, emerald green eyes. **(A/N: (Starlightlovesya123) Yes, yes, I know, you all are sick and tired of me describing Starlight's eyes as emerald green. Get over it! XD. Just kidding, dudes. Just kidding…)**

When the boat pulled to a stop, the feline opened her eyes, and looked around. She whispered something to the yellow hedgehog, who shrugged. Then the two climbed down onto the dock.

**Chris: **Blaze! Starlight! How are ya today?

**Blaze: **Fine, thank you. However, isn't this supposed to be a five-star resort?

**Chris: **Eh. Ehehe. No.

**Blaze: **…What?

The hedgehog by the name of Starlight placed her hand on Blaze's shoulder.

**Star: **Blaze…it's okay.

**Blaze: **What?! It is not okay! I can't be seen here! Who knows what this will do to my reputation?!

Star rolled her eyes, then turned to see Knuckles.

**Star: **Why, hello.

**Knuckles: **...er, h-hi.

**Chris: **Here comes another set of campers!

As another boat peeked its way over the horizon one could hear the sound of…wait. Screaming?

**???: **Oi ought te throw you to the sharks, you good-for-nuthin fox!

Blaze and Star exchanged a glance.

**Blaze: **…I'd know that accent anywhere…

**Star: **Oh, no…

The boat pulled up to the dock, and almost immediately a two-tailed fox jumped out, a terrified expression on his face.

**Chris: **Yo, Tails! Dude…what's wrong?

The fox named Tails nervously looked back over his shoulder at the boat.

**Tails: **Uh…just trust me. Don't get her angry.

**Marine: **You got that darn right!

A raccoon wearing a green shirt and black trousers climbed out of the boat, her arms crossed, her eyes practically boring a hole through Tails.

**Marine: **I told yer I didn't wanna come to no island!

**Tails: **Yes, but…

**Marine: **Which is exactly why I'm leavin' yer now and gettin' back on the boat.

**Chris: **Uh, uh, uh…I don't think so, Marine. Once you get here, you're staying until you're voted off. And then you can't come back ever. Ever. EVER.

The raccoon glared at Tails.

**Tails: **Ahehe…

**Chris: **Oh, and here come our next contestants!

A boat pulled up playing loud music, and displaying several disco balls. It seemed that the contestants were having a party.

As the boat arrived, a green hawk jumped off, landing on what appeared to be a hoverboard of sorts. Right on his heels was a purple swallow, and a large, grey albatross.

**Chris: **Jet, Wave, and Storm! How's it goin'?

**Jet: **Where's Sonic?

**Chris: **Eh, somewhere over there.

Chris pointed to the horizon, where a pink blur had been following a blue blur for quite some time now.

**Storm: **Where's the hot tub?

**Chris: **Er, hot tub? You're on Total Sonic Island, dude.

**Jet: **Why's it named after the blue *******??!! Huh?

**Chris: **Man…you're on network television. A.K.A little kids watch this.

**Jet: **Eh…whatever.

A rather large looking boat pulled up and a giantly fat purple cat appeared along with a peach-colored rabbit and a mysterious blue chao figure. The cat also had a frog.

To put it simply, the cat was retarded.

**Jet: **WHAT THE **** IS THAT??!!!

Jet pointed at the cat, who was running in circles trying to grab his own tail. The cat grabbed a frog (**Wave: **I feel sorry for the poor frog…) and jabbed it into the face of a camera.

**Big: **Froggy, say something to the TV!

**Froggy: **…………….Ribbit………………..Ribbit…….*groan*

**Big: **Yay for Froggy!

Cheese: Chao Chao…?

**Cream: **That's, er, great, Big…

Chris gave the trio a puzzled look, then smiled his ooh so shiny smile.

**Chris: **Welcome to camp, guys.

**Big: **So the show isn't in a auditorium, it's at an island?? Heh. Island's are purdy.

**Chris: **Yes. Uh…yeah. The next contestants are…wait. Contestant…?

A pitch-black boat appeared in the horizon, and the black and red hedgehog was listening to slightly Emo music while the boat boarded the dock and the hedgehog jumped out.

**Jet: **OH MY GOD!!! NOT THE EMO!

**Chris: **Welcome, Shadow.

**Shadow: **I am not an emo.

**Knuckles: **Well, then, uh, why are there cut marks all over your wrists?

The ebony hedgehog blinked and hit his hands behind his back.

**Shadow: **…I didn't do that. I'm not an emo.

**Jet: **Oh, yeah? I bet you cut yourself in your sleep!

The poor fellow blinked again, obviously trying to come up with something.

**Shadow: **…Maybe…

Jet was the one who blinked this time.

**Jet: **Oh. I was kidding, man. I didn't realize you actually did.

Shadow clenched his fists.

**Shadow: **I DON'T!

**Chris: **Okay, then! Our next contestant….

Another boat pulled up, displaying another cat, this one an aqua blue color. She grinned at the people on the boat, and waved. Standing behind her was a regimental colored hedgehog, as well as a black and green hedgehog. The contestants on the dock noticed that the regimental and ebony hedgehogs were holding hands.

**Chris: **Yeah! Cosmos, what up?

Chris slapped a high five with Cosmos, who beamed at him, although her eyes looked slightly envious as they glanced back at the hedgehogs.

**Cosmos: **And there's Sam and Nodoka.

**Sam: **So…this is the five-star resort?

Chris slapped a hand against his forehead.

**Chris: **Dude…seriously. No, obviously, it's not. You're a contestant on the show 'Total Sonic Island'!

**Nodoka: **Sonic? You mean they're all…

Nodoka trailed off as she noticed everyone else on the dock. Many she didn't recognize. But there were a select few. Blaze, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles…

Nodoka and Sam were about to say something to Chris, when Chris hurriedly shoved them away.

**Chris: **You're blocking the camera view!

He beamed at the camera, flipping his hair back.

Sam rolled his eyes. This guy was annoying already.

**Chris: **And here's our next contestant! But…wait! WAIT! Keep the camera on me.

ANOTHER boat pulled up to the dock, which was becoming massively over-crowded, and out hopped thirty leopard-print make-up bags, and a white bat.

**Rouge: **Hello, dearies.

**Knuckles: **Oh…no…

A certain yellow hedgehog glanced over at an ebony and red one. The ebony one was staring at Rouge with wide, blood red eyes.

**Star: **Shadow…

**Shadow: **Uh…huh…?

**Star: **You do realize you're staring, don't you? And, er, drooling?

**Shadow: **What?! Oh! Um…er…

Shadow grabbed what looked like a Chaos Emerald, and suddenly disappeared. Star raised an eyebrow, then shrugged.

On the same boat, came a crocodile. In his ears were giant headphones.

**Chris: **Yeah, Vector!

**Vector: **What?

**Chris: **I said 'Yeah, Vector!'

**Vector: **Who?

**Chris: **I SAID HEY-

Blaze marched over and yanked the headphones out of Vector's ears.

**Blaze: **There. Now quit screaming.

**Vector: **Heh. Sorry. So, where's the hot tub?

Chris put his face in his hands and shook his head back and forth.

**Jet: **THERE IS NO **** HOT TUB!

**Everyone: **JET! SHUT UP!

**Chris: **Wait…there's one more on the boat.

Suddenly a blur of white mixed with light blue burst from the boat, flying up into the air, then landind delicately onto the dock.

**Silver: **'Sup, Chris?

**Chris: **Silver, my man!

**Silver: **Man, you rock.

**Chris: **I know, man.

**Silver: **Meh…man…

**Chris: **Man, this is Total Sonic Island.

**Silver: **That's awesome, man!

Blaze narrowed her eyes.

**Blaze: **If they say 'man' one more time, I'm going to puke.

**Chris and Silver: **Man.

**Blaze: **THAT'S IT!

Flames erupted from her hands, engulfing the figures of Silver and Chris.

**Silver: **…Ow.

**Chris: **AHHHH!!!! MY HAIR!!!!!!

Chris's hair was now on fire. He began running around the camp frantically, screaming.

**Chris: **GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!

Just then, a blue blur buzzed by, and screeched to a halt on the dock. Always loving to be the center of attention, he announced himself the host.

**Sonic: **And, here's our last campers!

The final boat pulled over towards the dock. Standing at the railing was a white and blue hedgehog, holding up a crimson hedgehog with her quills tied back, as though they were from "Titanic." The crimson hedgehog lifted up her arms, enjoying the breeze. That is, until she realized everyone was staring at her.

**Skye: **Echo…Echo, you can stop now. Echo, they're all looking at me…

**Echo: **Heh heh. Oh. OH!

Echo instantly placed her down as a rather irritated-looking Chris walked back to the dock, his hair steaming.

**Chris: **Hello... welcome…

Suddenly another figure hopped of the boat.

**Jet: **Okay, this time I REALLY mean it! WHAT THE **** IS THAT??!!

**Everyone: **REALLY! WHAT IS IT?!!

**Tails: **Is that…ME?!!

The little figure standing there had a stitched mouth and body, although it looked strangely like Tails. It even had two tails…

**Tails Doll: **Hi everyone!

**Blaze: **HOLY MOTHER OF ****!!!

Chris frantically turned to the camera.

**Chris: **Er, commercial break! COMMERCIAL BREAK!

-Commercial Break-

A white hedgehog stood in a kitchen, eating a slice of what appeared to be Swiss cheese.

**Silver: **Eat cheese. It's good.

-End commercial break-

**Chris: **And that's all we have today of TOTAL…SONIC…ISLAND!!!!

**A/N: Well, that was…interesting. Anyway, this was co-written with Starlightlovesya123.**

**Sonic and co. belong to whoever they belong to.**

**Chris and co. belong to whoever they belong to.**

**Starlight belongs to ****Starlightlovesya123****.**

**Sam, Nodoka, and Cosmos belong to ****ADarknessInHeaven****.**

**Echo belongs to ****Echo the Hedgehog****.**

**Skye belongs to ****Bureizu za Vampire.**

**Thanks, y'all!**


End file.
